The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Many musicians in the world want to be heard, and more than that, many may want to be seen and heard in harmony with other musicians. Musicians also want a simple way to collaborate with other musicians from anywhere, without any compatibility issues.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art teaches of a system that provides a virtual music studio on the internet. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of discloses a system that may be configures to obtain payment from an artist before performance data such as audio and/or video data is uploaded to the community. Another such aspect of the prior art teaches of a system in which musical notes may be added, deleted, or moved, and section of notes may be transposed, quantized, etc. However, these solutions may be suitable for providing a platform for users to collaborate musical pieces and other works. A solution which did so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.